pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bluerask/Archive 3
There. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:09, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Thank you!. I'm so glad I have you and Dont to watch my back xD I'd probably be banned again already x_x! BTW Donnie Darko is epic no? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] :There wasn't really a reason to archive. The page wasn't even close to 32k, I bet. --Srs Beans 08:15, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Nope. did we do bad?o.o And why are you srs beans. <.< that name scares me. its like an impending ban waiting beyond the horizon D: [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] :::I'm Srs Beans because Vipermagi was taken. Also, Someone wanted to archive (I'm so terrible with names..), and I explained how to. Then someone popped in and said archives should only be made if the page is exceeding 32k. But oh well. --Srs Beans 08:29, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Your name is intimidating. It makes me want to respect you. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] Jebus was a rolling stone Is Jebus banned? I herd he was. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] :Apparently not. Check . -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:13, 3 August 2008 (EDT) LOL. Super Troll was me on a proxy Rofl. Man I miss the old days :P [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] Signing Comments Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. Thanks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:43, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :Do I have to use four on my talkpage? x.x [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 23:45, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, please do so. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:48, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::Alright. Btw Rapta Can I get some advice/help on something? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 00:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) My opinion what do you want it about? --'Sazzy ' 04:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :omg hax. You're up late. NEW BUILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! go to testing farming <.< or look at featured its teh R/N one [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 05:06, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::I'm willing to come along w/ you and see how well/if it works if u pay and do the work :P . Mainly because I don't have the right gear (at all) for it and I srsly cba to buy stuff+entrance for UW just for testing something. However, I gtg now and I probs won't be back till tonight. byebye o/ --'Sazzy ' 05:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::get on gw right now >=O!!!!!!! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 05:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I didn't read what you said D:?!? tell me when ur back and I'll take you on a run. 50/50 ectos because I doubt I'll get any xD! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 05:23, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Yay I'm learning so much so fast. Can anyone tell me if my sig is ok like this? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] [[user talk:Bluerask|'of']] 07:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Or what about this? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 07:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Big + Sup breaks the textlining. --Srs Beans 07:19, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yep, it violates PvX:SIGN. Sup is allowed tho. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 09:28, 4 August 2008 (EDT) you've been here since march Ive been here for like a year and a half and you already have as many archives as me wtf.-- The Gates Assassin 10:50, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : I talk alot D:. And I fixed the sig ofc [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 10:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::I've been on here maybe less than Gates and have like 19 archives. You can suck my balls, Gates. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: Its ok Gates. Together we can Defeat GoD. but only one my talkpage. Yours needs moar shove imo. GoD I am amazed at the amazingly amazing use of kittens that you amazingly use amazingly.Gratz on that. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 10:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Build:R/N UW/Melee Mob Toucher Watch the video. Rate off that or make the build and test it yourself. I do all my own videos btw because I don't trust other people not to suck. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 10:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) LOL DO NOT DRINK A WHOLE GALLON OF CRANBERRY JUICE!!! Wow I have no fucking clue what was going on last night. BUT, I apprently chugged a gallon of cranberry juice. and I am so going to feel the after effects soon. Save me Jebus >.< [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:02, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Ok so when the time comes to archive do I just move this to /Archive 3? [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:03, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::You should archive when you edit the page and it says like "WARNING: This page is over 32kb!" or something like that. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:07, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: I know. but is that how you archive? Just move it to a new page say this maybe? Usertalker:Bluerask/Archive_3 [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Your signature Cannot have tags as per PvX:SIGN. Please change it accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Yessir. I command you to make my sig look cooler >=O plz x.x Because all this pvxsign stuff is out to get me D: and I'm sick of that font etc <.< Kthnx<3 [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Frvwfr2 Is now off the list of people I don't have a high amount of affection for. As per Pvx:Rask's a bitch policy (Still in the making) I will now accept any cash rewards for returning your cat. And yes I'm that tired. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK!!!!Weak!!!* [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Sleep is overrated. 11:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::I concur with your observation on the basis that sleep makes you not alive. I like being alive instead of crippled by dreams and false memories that ahunt me day after day. Poor toby... T_T OH and yeah shower and going to drink more cranberry juice. I must purge the microwave food I've been living off from my body. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, sleep is so stupid. And pointless. 11:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::"I don't sleep. I dream." Wonder if anyone can name the two places I've seen/heard that phrase? - 11:30, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Tbh no fucking clue. I just don't sleep because I've seen Donnie Darko 5 times in the past day or so. I'm afraid of hearing "Wake up." LOL [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:31, 4 August 2008 (EDT) My talk page is so cool But it needs more discussions. Someone start an argument plz. Ummm Use this: OPINIONS ON TOP RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GOGOGOGOOGGO [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:33, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : I like scrolling up and down my contrib list really fast and imagining a hidden message int he timestamps. Like "Rask go make eggs and you forgot to take a shower." ups. SEE IT WORKS. Afk showering eggs etc. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) *Nice concept art imo. Found it on some forum somewhere. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:41, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Towels are all in the dryer. I think sleep is bad for your soul. When you sleep you can't see the beauty of a left over tquito that the dogs tried to eat but it was too spicy so they just leave it on your bed(How gross -_-). [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Shameless bumpings are quite shameless tbh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::That pic is cool. Selket Shadowdancer 11:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: No u. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:53, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Me? Why thankyou. I knew I was cool but you're the first to admit it. :) Selket Shadowdancer 11:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I have more tbh just cba to put them up cuz im still all wtf? about my taquitos that got pwned by noodle I swear sometimes I think she has Mad Hax. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) K I got bored so ANOTHER ONE! * I would totally do that thing. Sexually speaking. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) *I wish I could get this as a pet <_<. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) /Frenzy /Upload * I wish they would have kept that Oni skin for the shiroken assassins. Copying the warriors was a lame move Anet. Srsly grow up. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 11:58, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Ehm why the * before comment; and also: upload pictures under less generic names then GW10.jpg next time, thanks :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:01, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Ai ai captain and the * makes it look purty ;). Also COMMENT ON MY UW BUILD >=O Its begging to be ooed and aaahed at. quick gogogogogogo Fast link Build:R/N UW/Melee Mob Toucher [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:03, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::: eggs r cooking <.<. I wonder when Saz will be back =o. We are going to destroy uw with my build >=O. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: I hereby nominate Dont for Wiki-God Status >=o. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:40, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Lawl. Drink less coffee --'Sazzy ' 12:41, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Coffee gives me headaches <_<. Drink moar tea plx. UW now :D?!?!?! [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:44, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :ya sure, I'll just stand and watch what happens and comment accordingly on your build. :P --'Sazzy ' 12:48, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: K getting on gw now. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Can I join and watch so I can comment too? :o 13:00, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Too late, just finished xP --'Sazzy ' 13:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You mean, he died painfully? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::No, that would be me. --'Sazzy ' 14:42, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nah. We got bored after the second set of mindblades. Then me infidel,srs beans, and Saz did another run that was completely unorganized and very entertaining. We might try to 4/man clear uw If Saz comes back and wants too. Lol You're welcome to come xD. Btw Saz you edit conflicted me Gratz on beating me to my own talk page >.<. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 14:44, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's just how good I am, rlly. --'Sazzy ' 14:46, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Omg first three votes are 5's all across o.o. I should get to be a Build Master for this ;) and saz you did it again. I'm making you a userbox that counts edit conflicts now <.<. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 14:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::: Build Master =/= making good builds, kthx. And your constant bumping of the talk page is driving me nuts. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Idk wtf bumping is. If you mean indenting the page Its because angles are win. ;) I can try to cut it down for you if you vote on my build :P [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 14:54, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :Bump = bring up my post. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:56, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm confused. Anways all future concept art is going in a subpage. When I get to it I'll leave a link on my userspace. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 15:05, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Horses ARE baed people Peter Griffin told me so. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:19, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Horses eat People. Look it up. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 15:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Different font [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:30, 4 August 2008 (EDT) : I don't mean to be a pain in the ass x.x I was thinking something more curvy. I want a super hawt sig like urz. Something people remember instead of just plain letters. Like you have the star thingy and the l ine overhead. I wanna be unique =o. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 15:49, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Like my sig? 16:10, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::It is very... Pedo-ish. Yeah I like it. It remindsme of creepy killer bums 0: Which are awesome(See Bum Fights 101). Help me find a sexy font for mine. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:31, 4 August 2008 (EDT) OMGWTFPWNED My Build just got 9 5-5-5 votes. Is that common o.o? I should start revealing more of my uber secrets <_<. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:37, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Stolen From Sazzy's Talk page cuz its epic Its the truth. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 12:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) --'Sazzy ' 12:47, 4 August 2008 (EDT) 12:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I broke'd Sazzy's page with that one. 16:50, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Itskay breaking things is fun. Just not Sazzy's or wrath is grr on you and you fail. But srsly read the guide below. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:52, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Want me to re-break? I'd gladly. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: Idc if you do it here just leave it how it is on sazzy's Lol [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:57, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, broken. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:05, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Breaking stuff is so awesome ! --'Sazzy ' 17:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) This saved my life http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/HowTo:Turn_Your_Terminator_On HOW TO SURVIVE TERMINATOR ATTACKS Best guide ever imo. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 16:51, 4 August 2008 (EDT) = SOLVE THIS RIDDLE FOR STUFF = It is more powerful than God, but more evil than the Devil. It is bigger than the universe, but it has less matter than the smallest particle. The poor have it, but the rich need it. The dead eat it always, but the living that eats it dies. It is smaller than my penis. What is it? :It's a soul. Brandnew. 17:14, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Wrong. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::Terrible logical flaw: nothing is smaller than my penis. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I was going to say Nothing, tbh. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Oh, ya, corrected the riddle :D --'› Srs Beans ' 17:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Fixed. Brandnew. 17:27, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Btw the answer IS Nothing. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:29, 4 August 2008 (EDT) =OMGZ= Rofl! Fix it plz and tell me if I can post this picture. Reply and I'll give you the link [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:12, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :You said it was OK to break it! --'› Srs Beans ' 17:16, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Hey bluerask, add to the top of your talkpage tbh;o Brandnew. 17:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::And tbh. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:18, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::: You do it I can't get it to work tbh, and Let me upload this crazy mad pic and link it [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:22, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::LOWERCASE works. Can't get Wingdings to function. --'› Srs Beans ' 17:23, 4 August 2008 (EDT) I c. Guess mai Riddle Srs beans [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:24, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Or make it (and loose the nowikis silly ;o) unfortunatly it isn't allowed by policies :( Brandnew. 17:25, 4 August 2008 (EDT) Why is it against Polciy? Too flashy? 0: [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:26, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Disruptiveor something. Brandnew. 17:29, 4 August 2008 (EDT) How is it disruptive if its on someones talk page Lol. The point of a talk page is to talk. its not about srs bsns srsly. [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:30, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm quite sure Igor did that for a while and got banned for it :P Your page is also longer than 32kb, needz moar archivez --'Sazzy ' 17:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::Saz is right. It is disruptive. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::I think he got banned for making a big deal out of removing it though, rather than actually putting it up. --'Sazzy ' 17:42, 4 August 2008 (EDT) STOP TALKING ON THE WRONG PAGE PEOPLEZ I'm a wiki nub so dun hurt me for being Rask This is archive 3 talk on current plx kbai [[user:Bluerask|'Rask']] of 17:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT)